Un Regalo
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: El español le habia pedido ayuda, pero El italiano había comenzado a sudar frío… ¿Qué demonios hacia Antonio acorralándolo de esa forma? ¿Qué era esa mirada en sus ojos? ¿Acaso… acaso era la mirada de tengo-una-sucia-idea? SpaBel :3 Lea y comente!


¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente yo, con un disparate del "Tomato Gang"

En mis anteriores fics, expuse las razones de mi amor por ellos, así que creo que decir lo mismo aquí seria fastidioso.

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO DIVAGUE MÍO.**

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos creadores

**Soundtrack sugerido**: Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera *no tiene nada que ver… pero escuche esto unas 10 veces seguidas mientras escribía XD*

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**España/Bélgica/S. Italia**

**·**

**UN REGALO**

Un maravilloso, soleado y esplendido día en la península ibérica. ¿Quién pediría más?

Lovino Vargas, no. Estaba recostado en el jardín, con una canasta de los más rojos y jugosos tomates que conozcas, disfrutando de toda la vitamina D que la luz del sol puede otorgar… y sin España rondando la casa.

_¡Uf! Eso sí que era vida_

Una ligera, pero malvada sonrisa surcó sus labios, mientras se llevaba a la boca un tomate particularmente rojo, recordando la razón de tanta tranquilidad.

_**Flashback.**_

_Lovino estaba en su habitación, concentradísimo en un juego de PC que le había regalado Nihon. Si, un juego de PC, porque después de todo, ser países no impedía que tengan necesidades y gustos adolescentes._

_Pero tan absorto estaba, que ni cuenta se dio de que España llevaba ya 10 golpes en la puerta… y la única regla de Antonio era "más de 5 golpes y puedo entrar, estés desnudo o no"_

_Sorteando terribles obstáculos como ser, ropa desparramada, latas de refrescos, y envolturas de dulces, España llegó hasta Romano y se situó a sus espaldas_

— _¡Romano!—delicadamente *nótese el sarcasmo* Antonio llamó su atención_

— _¡Aahh!—de la sorpresa, Lovi dio un pequeño salto— ¡que mierda quieres! ¡Me asustaste, bastardo!_

— _¿Romano, sabes dónde está Bélgica?— ignorando la "efusividad" de Romano España preguntó con una inocente sonrisa surcándole los labios—Necesito hablar con ella_

_._

— _¿Acaso yo soy su niñera? Ve y buscala tú, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde se encuentra—_

— _¿Crees que haya salido de casa?—a pesar de la seca respuesta, volvió a preguntar el español con un gesto de duda en sus verdes ojos—_

—_Qué se yo… quizás haya salido. Si no, andaría deambulando por la casa. Ya te respondí, ahora fuera de mi habitación, ocupas mis valiosos minutos—_

_Lovino dejó a un lado la computadora, y fue hasta Antonio para empujarlo fuera de su habitación. ¡Vaya que Antonio podía ser molesto a veces!_

— _Romanito, no seas así…—Antonio dio media vuelta, y antes de que Lovino le cerrara la puerta en las narices volvió a entrar y acorraló al italiano en el marco de la puerta— ¿sabes? A pesar de que tenía asuntos que hablar con ella… creo que su ausencia es bastante propicia… ¿no crees Romano?_

_El italiano había comenzado a sudar frío… ¿Qué demonios hacia Antonio acorralándolo de esa forma? ¿Qué era esa mirada en sus ojos? ¿Acaso… acaso era la mirada de tengo-una-sucia-idea?_

_Ante la presión del momento, Romano trago saliva- la cual parecía más espesa de lo normal, porque le costó un montón hacerla pasar por la garganta- e intentó hablar_

—_Es-España ¿a qué te refieres con "bastante propicio"? Esto es… Es raro ¿me oyes?—_

_Una sonrisita ladeada llegó a los labios de Antonio, y un brillo juguetón apareció en sus ojos_

—_Quiero que me ayudes a prepararle algo a Madeline. Así se pondrá feliz y le agradeceremos todo lo que hace por nosotros—la carita del jefe España brillaba, estaba claro que confiaba en su plan_

_¿Sabes de esos momentos en los cuales, te han contado un chiste tan malo, que terminas quedándote con una expresión de "me tengo que reír, o mejor lloro"? pues bueno, esa era la expresión del pobre Romano_

— _¡E-eres un bastardo! ¿Para semejante cosa me acorralas así? ¿¡Que no te da vergüenza!_

—_Perdón… es que como que me cerrabas la puerta en las narices ¿no? Y si no hacía algo me echabas para afuera—la misma sonrisa de hacia minutos antes surcó sus labios nuevamente— ¿y qué dices Romano? ¿Me ayudas?_

— _¿Qué mierda gano yo a cambio?—_

—_Mi gratitud, y una sonrisa en los labios de Bélgica. ¿Suficiente?_

—_No_

— _¿Y entonces, que es lo que quieres a cambio?_

—_Un año de internet gratis… y los mejores tomates de la cosecha_

— _¿QUÉ? ROMANO, ESO ES DEMASIADO…_

— _Tu pediste ayuda, si no la quieres jódete—Romano fingió indiferencia, porque sabía que España cedería… siempre lo hacía._

—_De acuerdo… aceptaré tu chantaje… eh, digo tu pedido—con el ceño fruncido, y el alegre humor que traía hacia momentos ahora por los suelos, Antonio salió de la habitación._

— _Bien—Romano rió. Había ganado… de nuevo._

* * *

><p>—<em>Ahora, explicame exactamente… ¿Qué mierda vinimos a hacer aquí?—Romano fruncía el ceño mientras se veía siendo arrastrado de tienda en tienda— ¿Si quiera tienes idea de que es lo que buscamos?<em>

—_No tengo idea… Pero cuando lo vea lo sabré—Antonio dio un salto— ¡mira Romano! ¡Una tienda de mascotas! ¡Vamos a ver!_

_**¿De verdad vale la pena esta tortura por un año de internet gratis?**__ Se preguntaba Romano en su fuero interno. Definitivamente él no era de las personas las cuales les gustase ir de aquí para allá, preguntando todo y comprando nada. ¡Era sencillamente desesperante!_

_Y ahora, para colmo una tienda de mascotas… ¡mascotas! Seguro España se encantaría por algún perrito o gatito particularmente "lindo" con una personalidad demasiado "traviesa" para el gusto de Romano… _

_Con un escalofrío bajándole de la nuca, recordó la mirada psicópata y asesina del ultimo perro que tuvieron… ah, Gabriel, tan lindo… ¡HASTA QUE DECIDIO METERSE CON LOS CALZONES DE ROMANO! _

—_Romano, ¿qué te parece esta tienda? ¿Los animalitos son lindos no?—Antonio soltó el brazo de Lovino, para ir a curiosear las jaulitas._

_Dentro de la tienda de mascotas, habían mil y un avecillas ruidosas, un montón de gatos maullando… perros moviendo las colas como diciendo __**"¡llévame contigo Antonio! Soy tan lindo que no te importará si rompo los calzones de Lovino"… **__unas peceras con pececillos dorados, otras con horribles tarántulas ¡asco!, conejos de ojos rojos… y alguna que otra iguana fea._

—_Si… bastante lindos…— Romano contestó sin darle mucha importancia y sentándose en una silla que había por allí, mientras esperaba que España se tardase un poco, pues así quizás él podría tomar una siestita en la silla de espera…_

_Pero contra todo pronóstico, Lovino escuchó un gritito… que indicaba que España encontró algo que le gusto… y quizás lo compraría._

— _¡Lovino! Mira, encontré la mascota perfecta para regalársela a Madeline!—_

_**¡Maledizzione! Que no sea un perro, que no sea un perro…**_

_Antonio tenía en sus manos, una pequeña cosa de pelaje color canela… y con un extraño parecido a…_

— _¿¡LE VAS A REGALAR UNA RATA!—Pregunto señalando con repugnancia al animalito que sostenía el ojiverde— ¿y crees que le gustará? Estas mal… realmente mal_

— _¡No es una rata! Es un hámster—España lo acaricio en lo que parecía ser su cabecita—no le digas que es una rata, no le gusta—_

—_Rata, hámster… lo que sea, no creo que le guste. ¿Porque no le regalas flores y nada más? Eso derrite a las mujeres—señaló Romano, con un gesto despectivo_

—_Pero… quiero comprarlo, y es tan tierno que creo le gustará—_

— _¿Querías mi consejo verdad? Pues te lo di. No creo que le guste, ahora compralo si te da la gana y larguémonos de aquí que ya tengo hambre—_

_España miró al hámster… y a Lovino, y al hámster… y a Lovino…, y se decidió a comprarlo._

—_Estoy seguro que le gustarás—susurró al hámster—y si no le gustas, bien te puedes quedar conmigo ¡te encantaran los tomates que tengo!_

_Con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro de italianas facciones, Lovino chasqueó la lengua_

— _¿Y todavía te lo vas a llevar? Pff... por lo menos ya nos vamos. Estaba harto_

—_Si… es tierno, y le gustará. Pero tenemos que ponerle nombre. Canela… Cielo… ¿Qué sugieres Lovino? _

—_Bastardo…— _

— _¡Ese es un nombre muy feo!_

_Y así, el pequeño hámster llego a la casa de España…_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

—_El chico de la tienda dijo que debía ponerlo en su jaulita siempre, para que no se escape—_

—_A mí me da igual si se escapa o no… solo mantén esa rata lejos de mí, que no termina de agradarme…—_

— _¡Que no es una rata!—_

_Esos eran los comentarios de nuestros héroes, mientras llegaban a la casa, con una brillante sonrisa por parte de uno, y hartazgo por parte del otro._

_Pero, después de todo, España había seguido el consejo de Lovino y le había comprado a Bélgica un hermoso ramo de tulipanes holandeses bicolor, acompañado de una tarjeta firmada por los dos… esperaba que le gustasen, porque el consejo de Lovino le había costado un poco… Caro._

_Depositó el ramo en la mesita del recibidor, y la jaulita del hámster en manos de Romano. _

—_Voy por un vaso de agua. Ve y esconde al hámster y asegurate de que su jaula este bien cerrada—_

— _¡A tus ordenes!—Lovino contesto con sarcasmo antes de mirar con asco al animalillo—sigo creyendo que es una rata…_

_Y lo depositó tras un sillón, para luego ir tras España…_

_Minutos después, llegó la siempre alegre y sonriente Bélgica, con unas bolsas en la mano y evidentemente cansada de… hacer compras. ¡Qué mujer no lo estaría!_

— _¡Españaa! ¡Romanoo!—canturreó mientras los buscaba— ¡Ya llegué!_

_Al instante, dos cabezas se asomaron desde la cocina y al verla, salieron corriendo a su encuentro._

—_Bel-Bel_ _~ —Antonio la abrazó y sonrió— ¡al fin llegas mujer!_

—_Si… este loco ya me estaba hartando—Lovino le guiñó el ojo, a modo de saludo. El italiano no era muy demostrativo_

— _¡Mi corazón! ¡Veo que me extrañaron! ¡Si me recibirán así, me ausentaré más seguido! Jajaja—la rubia tomo asiento en el sillón, dejando las bolsas a un lado— ¿y que me cuentan? ¿Cómo fue su día?_

—_Aburrido… y la cocina de España igual que siempre—se adelantó Romano_

—_Para mí fue… divertido—respondió Antonio sonriéndole—Amm… _

—_Ahora que recuerdo… ¡Antonio, Lovino! ¡Les traje algo!—la belga se rebuscó en una de sus bolsas…_

_Y Romano vio con confusión, a una diminuta bola de pelos que se asemejaba a una rata subir al sillón y posicionarse sobre… el hombro de Bélgica._

_Y con el poco tacto que lo caracterizaba… pegó un grito_

— _¡ANTONIO! ¡LA RATA QUE COMPRASTE PARA BELGICA SE ESCAPOO!_

_Y el desastre dio inicio._

_Por el grito, Bélgica se sobresaltó y miró a ambos con confusión… momento en el cual el hámster cayó dentro de la blusa de la rubia._

—_AAAAAAAAAAA'—gritos desesperados, que no sabrías si eran de Antonio o de Bélgica se escucharon, mientras la rubia saltaba y maldecía de tal forma que el mismísimo satán estaría orgulloso_

— _¡Español loco! ¡Te dije que la rata no sería buena idea!—gritó Romano, quien ya tenía una escoba en la mano, con una clara idea en la mente. ¿De dónde la sacó? Un misterio_

— _¡ME COMPRARON UNA RATA!—Bélgica comenzó a desprender su blusa para quitarse al animalillo— ¡QUE ASCO! ¡Sois unos locos!_

—_Bel… ¡no es una rata! Es un…_

— _¡ROMANO! ¡PASAME ESA ESCOBA! ¡LO VOY A ASESINAR!—_

_Cabe destacar, que en medio de la locura, Romano ya no estaba seguro de que si la escoba era para asesinar a la rata… o a Antonio._

_La blusa cayó al piso, y el pequeño animal corrió despavorido, seguido de cerca por cierta rubia, quien con mirada psicópata llevaba una escoba en la mano_

— _¡Rata! Ven aquí… — gritaba— ¡ven que primero serás tú, luego Antonio y Lovino!_

_El susodicho y Romano, temblaban en una esquina de la habitación._

_¿En verdad la rubia sería capaz de matarlos?_

—_No entiendo porque tanto escándalo…— murmuró España— ¿crees que esté en sus días?_

— _¡Bastardo! Callate de una vez que esto es tu culpa… te dije que no le gustaría…—_

_Varios golpes, gritos… un jarrón caído y una rubia sulfurada después, el animal por fin encontró una rendija y escapo para perderse en la inmensidad del jardín… y si sabía lo que le convenía no volvería a acercarse a la casa._

_Por el minuto siguiente, la rubia quedó estática… mirando con detenimiento la blusa en el suelo. El ambiente se sentía colapsado… una palabra y quizás el desastre comenzara de nuevo. Había que ser cuidadosos… y sutiles, aunque claro está, que Antonio no lo era._

—_Bel… querida mía—se animó— ¿estás enfadada conmigo?_

_La sonrisa psicópata que esbozo la belga, termino por asustar a los dos hombres_

— _¿Y tú que crees, Antonio Fernández Carriedo?—se acercaba peligrosamente, escoba en mano—no me pareció nada graciosa la broma de la rata…_

—_Pero Bel… no era una rata... eso era un hám—un certero golpe en la cabeza lo calló_

— _¡Silencio! ¡Te lo mereces por malvado!—volvió a golpearlo con la escoba. Trasero, espalda, cabeza… nada se salvó de la escoba vengadora— ¡Como fueron capaces tú y Romano de jugarme una broma tan vulgar!_

—_Pe-pero…— luego de ver semejante escena, y sabiendo que sería el próximo, Romano se decidió a hablar—Bélgica… en verdad, no era un rata, era un hámster. España lo compró para ti, junto a ese ramo de flores… para agradecerte las molestias que te tomas con nosotros…—_

_Romano había dicho todo eso con los ojos cerrados, y sumamente rápido, producto del susto._

— _¿Pa-para mí? ¿Un… un hámster? ¿Eso no era una rata?—la belga bajó su escoba vengadora y miró con dulzura a España— ¿enserio era una mascota para mí?_

—_S-si…— respondió bajito el español—y el ramo de tulipanes también…_

_La belga giró sobre sus talones, y vio el ramo sobre la mesita, el cual milagrosamente no se había estropeado después de la locura que se armó en el lugar. Lo tomo en sus manos y aspiró su aroma, mientras volvía hasta Antonio_

— _¡D'aaaw! ¿Antonio hiciste todo esto por mí? ¡Eres una ternura!—lo abrazó fuerte—creo que mereces una recompensa por haber sido golpeado sin razón…_

—_Si… — el español sonrió – ¿y que me darás?_

— _¿Tú que crees?—la rubia lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, y estampo sus labios en los de él, dándole un delicioso beso al estilo belga._

_**Fin flashback**_

Y esa era la razón por la que España no merodeaba la casa.

Bélgica lo había raptado en su habitación para "cuidarlo" y aun no salían de ahí desde la tarde anterior.

Y por su salud mental, Romano no quiso indagar las razones… pues se las sabía de sobra.

Dejémoslo hasta ahí.

Después de todo, los tres salieron ganando ¿no?

España hizo feliz a Bélgica

Bélgica hizo feliz a España…

Romano tenía sus tomares… su internet gratis… aprendió que Bélgica quizás fuera bipolar y no había ningún hámster.

Todos felices

¿Qué más pedir?

_Una pizza de pepperoni quizás…_

_·_

_Fin_

_·_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sé que tendría que estar actualizando Everything she Wants… pero, aun no tengo ideas para la continuación… ¡HAY TAANTOS CAMINOS POR TOMAR!<strong>_

_**¿Bueno, de donde la idea para este "fic" tan bizarro?**_

_**Mi musa, la pequeña y awesomizante Lady Lemmon y yo, estábamos inmensamente aburridas en el colegio… hasta que de repente se nos ocurrió esto. Bueno, más bien se me ocurrió a mí, pero ella siempre pone buenas ideas :DD **_

_**Así que, le debo en 30% del crédito de mi fic. ¿CONTENTA, LEMMON?**_

_**Bueno, si esta cosa rara mía les gustó, déjenme un liindo review ¿sí?**_

_**¡Ver los alertas y fav's en mi bandeja me encanta! Pero nada me alegra más que leer sus opiniones.**_

_**¡Besos! ¡Y hasta mi próxima loca idea!**_

_**KillerQueen**_


End file.
